Confusion: The Foundation Of Any Teenage Romance
by vampire-legend
Summary: Bella and her friends head out for a lake-side summer vacation before school starts. How much tension can she withstand when a certain green-eyed boy keeps making her blood boil in both good and bad ways? All-Human
1. Chapter 1

**What? I'm publishing a story that's not a one-shot? Haha, I know. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV:**

_**Day 1:**_

"Must you stand there and irritate me? Why don't you make yourself useful and go help the guys load up the jeep?" I snapped, pushing past Edward to place my bags in the back of the suburban.

"Already starting with the snide comments, Swan? You know, sometimes I think you still have a little crush on me, and that's why you act so defensive," he said, smirking. I shot him an irritated glance before loading my last bag.

"Goodness, that was in fifth grade? How was I supposed to know that you would end up becoming the most irritating and self-absorbed human being on the planet?" I stated, poking him hard in his chest, which I hated to admit, was toned and developed.

Before he had a chance to reply, I walked back inside of Alice's house to help her with all of her bags. How she managed to justify the decision to bring her entire closet as a sane thing to do was completely lost to me. I walked into her room just in time to see her begin running from one side of the room to the other before she jumped and landed on the suitcase that was sitting on the bed.

"Why. Won't. You. Close." She muttered angrily, jumping on her knees simultaneously trying to zip up the suitcase.

"Having trouble?" I said, making my presence known. Alice's head snapped up and relief spread over her entire face.

"Bella, thank God! Can you help me zip this up?" She asked, her big eyes wide and pleading.

I rolled my eyes, but helped her to zip up the suitcase.

"Goodness, what's in here?" I asked, straining to carry the suitcase towards the suburban.

"Just some shoes," she replied before grunting and swinging the bag she carried into the car.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked before roughly shoving the bag in. Luckily, that was the last of them.

"Hey, I don't know what to expect. If I had had a little more time to plan ahead, I would have known which shoes to bring," she reasoned, before going inside to help her parents with any of their bags.

I rolled my eyes, and thought about the wonderful week we had waiting for us. A week ago, I was sitting at home, moping about how I hadn't done anything all summer long. It's not like it usually bugged me, but this was the summer before my senior year. I expected a little more excitement out of it.

So, on a whim, which was very unlike me, I searched for lake side cabins that could be rented out and asked my friends Rosalie and Alice if they would be able to convince their parents to go on a vacation with me before school started. Naturally, Alice took my plan one step ahead. She invited _all _of our friends.

The way I see it, it's Rosalie, Alice, and me first; then it branches out to Jasper and Emmett, their boyfriends. That is what I consider my _friends._ Then there are the people who are tied to us because we have a lot of things in common, we just don't hang out a lot. That would be people like, Jessica, Angela, Edward, Mike, and Ben.

So, everybody begged their parents to be able to go, and surprisingly, even though it was under such short-notice, everyone was able to. Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents, would be chaperoning, which seems like not enough to take care of ten teenagers, but all of our parents knew and trusted Carlisle and Esme. Although the trip wouldn't go like I had originally planned, the excitement of vacationing for a week with all of my friends definitely made up for it. The only thing I could do without was Edward, but everyone else was good friends with him, and I wouldn't ruin their fun.

It's not like Edward is a horrible guy. On the contrary, he is very fun to be around, when he isn't being an ass. However, it seems like I'm the only one he seems to be bipolar around. Ever since fifth grade, things were tense between us.

Let's just say, puberty hit hard, and those new hormones beginning to circulate within me gave me a boost of confidence, and I had asked him out. Surprisingly, he said yes. We were a beautiful couple – for a day and a half. I freaked the next day, my eleven year old mind catching up with me, and I "broke" up with him. I think he held a grudge against me for being the first girl to ever dump him.

Ever since then, it was a love-hate relationship with him. We had been friends before, and we still had all of the same friends and interests, so it's not like we were sworn enemies. Sometimes, I think there's something more brewing underneath the surface when it came to our relationship, but most of the time I just convinced myself that was a crazy thought.

"We're all ready to go!" Emmett yelled, closing the back door to his jeep. We answered him with happy hoots and hollers, before we all piled into the cars and set off.

Alice and Jasper were riding with Carlisle and Esme in Emmett's jeep, since Emmett pouted that he wanted to be able to play road trip games and wouldn't be able to do that as effectively if he were driving the jeep. So that left Rosalie, Emmett, Angela, Ben, Edward, Mike, Jessica, and me to ride in the suburban. Luckily, Alice's suitcases hadn't taken up too much room so all of the seats were still available.

"Whoo!" Emmett exclaimed as we pulled out of the drive way. Everyone laughed at his antics, but then stayed quiet. It wasn't until we were an hour into our three hour drive that we began messing around.

Emmett began bumping into Rosalie, who would in turn bump into me. Since we were in the back row of the car, nobody saw us. Emmett quietly set his hand on Rosalie's thigh then began sliding up. She shoved his hand away and sent him a playful glare. Then, Emmett gave me a mischievous stare before reaching over Rosalie to set his hand on my thigh. Rosalie and I both shoved his hand away. He pouted, then wiggled his eyebrows.

He began putting on a little dance display to the music playing in the background. Rosalie and I were giggling into our hands, making sure nobody took notice of our little fun-fest going on in the back of the suburban. Then, Emmett began slowly lifting the bottom of his shirt, still dancing around. Rosalie and I were able to keep our laughter quiet until his shirt finally came all the way off, then, we bursted out laughing.

Everyone's heads snapped back, and Mike, who was now staring at us in the review mirror (since he was driving), asked "Emmett, why are you shirtless?"

That caused everybody in the car to begin laughing again. Right after our laughter died out though, my phone rang. I answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Bella, could you kindly tell Emmett to put his shirt back on, or I'll be calling his mother to report about his indecent actions," Esme replied sweetly.

I cracked up laughing, then pointed out to everyone in the car that the jeep was right next to us, and Esme was sending pointed stares at Emmett while Alice and Jasper cracked up laughing in the backseat.

"Esme said put your shirt back on, Emmett!"

Emmett had the decency to blush and quickly put his shirt back on. Esme smiled, before returning her attention to directing Carlisle.

"So what exactly was going on back there?" Edward asked, smirking at us from his spot in front of us.

Mike and Jessica were quietly talking in the front seat, and Edward, Angela, and Ben had turned around in their seats so they could more easily talk to us.

"Nothing," I said suspiciously, sending a mischievous glance to my right towards Rosalie and Emmett.

Edward, who was sitting directly in front of me, sent me a private suggestive smile that made my heart jump a bit. The conversation continued, but I cut myself out out of it, and stared outside the window, listening to my ipod.

Stupid Edward. My mind was reeling again. It would be so much easier if he would just hate me or like me, but no, he just had to be bipolar. That smile made me giddy with teenage hormones, but I knew in less than an hour, we'd be down each other's throats again.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Rosalie pulled the ear buds out of my ipod.

"We're stopping for a bathroom break," she told me, before climbing out.

I followed everyone inside and went to the bathroom. Afterwards, everyone was going through the store, looking for snacks to munch on. I grabbed some yogurt covered pretzels and a water and began making my way to the cashier, but I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I immediately said.

The guy in front of me chuckled and helped steady me.

"It's no problem," he said. I looked up and saw a gorgeous boy with short black hair and deep blue eyes. I smiled, before walking away.

I got into line behind Jasper, and Edward came up behind me.

"Geez, talk about shamelessly flirting," he said snidely.

"What are you ranting on about now?" I asked in a bored tone.

"You might as well write 'desperate' on your forehead," he taunted.

"You're such a prick, I just bumped into him. If you're going to be an ass, can you at least wait until we're at the cabin so I can drown you in the lake?" I snapped back.

I paid for my snacks then stomped off to the car. Rosalie stared at me, confused, as I angrily strapped myself in. I didn't have a chance to tell her what had happened, though, before Edward came in and sat down in his seat, glaring at his feet. Rosalie shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The rest of the ride was tense, at least from my point of view. I just glared at the back of Edward's stupid pretty head. However, I couldn't hold my anger in forever, so as soon as we neared our camp site, I started getting excited. Rosalie pressed up against me and we both stared in awe out the window at the scenery as trees and the lake passed by.

"This is so beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed. "I can't wait to go swimming!"

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said, pressed up against his own window.

As soon as we stopped, everyone barreled out of the cars, and ran towards the cabins. We had rented two, one for the boys and one for the girls. They stood side by side, separated only by a pathway of wood chips. They were long log cabins, with beautiful wrap around porches. I smiled, knowing that this pioneer-like vacation was exactly what I needed. Once Esme got the door open, us girls ran inside to choose a bed.

Esme got a room to herself, although I'm sure her and Carlisle would be winding up together in one of the cabins later on. There were two other rooms, but we decided it's be much more fun to drag our mattresses to the living room at night instead of split up.

"Come on, let's hurry up and unpack so we can go swimming!" Alice squealed, before running back outside.

The guys had already started unpacking, and my eyes were immediately drawn to Edward. Stupid pretty boy. Now he had a crooked smile in place as he joked around with Ben. Why couldn't he just stay happy like that all of the time? I sighed, then started grabbing some of my bags. I was on my second trip, my last bag in one hand, and one of Rosalie's in the other when I tripped and landed on my hands and knees.

"Ouch," I muttered quietly to myself. Emmett and Jasper, who were in front of me, chuckled and turned to help me up, but someone beat them to the punch.

"You okay?" Edward asked from behind me, putting one hand on my waist and the other hand took my hand. He helped me up before stepping in front of me, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine," I managed to say. He just nodded and walked away. Emmett and Jasper, who had seen the whole thing, looked at me then at Edward's retreating form, before looking at each other. I walked away before they could say anything. I didn't need to hear them confirm how strange that interaction was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, i'm a person who loves a good love-hate relationship. Most of this short-story is already written, it won't surpass seven chapters. I'm trying to figure out how to upload new chapters, because I want to upload it as a summer story, but I'm starting school Monday...eh, oh well.**

**First person to review gets to order me when the next chapter will be uploaded!**

**-Vampire-legend**


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested by _Kali101 _the next chapter goes up this morning!**

_**Day 1 continued:**_

I had no intentions of swimming, even though the water did look amazing. I just wanted to bask in the sun which I rarely ever got to see. I put on my bathing suit anyway, then put on a navy one-shoulder shirt as a cover up.

We went outside, and immediately Rosalie, Alice, and Jessica jumped into the water. Angela went to the end of the wooden dock and just dangled her feet in. I stayed in the grass close to the waters edge and laid down and enjoyed the sun.

Not long after, the boys came out, and I could tell by the big splash that Emmett had jumped right in. I heard more splashes immediately after so I assumed all of the guys had jumped right in, but a shadow looming over me suggested otherwise. I opened one eye to see Edward. I sighed and closed my eyes again, not wanting to release the feeling of tranquility that was coursing through me.

"You're in my sun," I muttered.

I heard him chuckle, and then the grass next to me rustled as he sat down.

"Trying to tan?" He asked.

"Nope, I don't tan, I burn. I'm just trying to enjoy the warmth," I explained. I was waiting for some snide comment to put us in another argument, but instead, he kept quiet.

I opened my eyes and sat up. Mostly everyone was in the water splashing around. Ben was in the water in front of Angela's dangling feet, talking with her. I glanced at Edward and I secretly melted a bit. He had on navy board shorts and nothing else. That stupid defined chest was on full display.

"Enjoying the view?" He said suddenly, and that stupid smirk was back on his face.

"Just noticing how deathly pale you are. That can't be healthy," I shot back. He should have figured out after all these years that he shouldn't play games with someone who can play better.

He glowered for a second, then stood up and jumped into the water. I felt very satisfied that I had gotten a reaction out of him, but that quickly turned into a biting agitation as I continued to watch him. He started laughing and splashing Jessica. Mike, who I was hoping would finally hook up with Jessica and leave me alone, glowered at Edward as he picked up a giggling Jessica and threw her farther into the lake.

I stood up, feeling a bit angry, and began walking down the edge of the lake, away from the cabins. Stupid Edward. However, it wasn't long until I heard Mike's voice.

"Bella, wait up!"

I stopped and waited for Mike to catch up. He was in red swim trunks, and although he wasn't as defined as Edward, it was still very nice to see him without a shirt. Normally, I would hit myself for thinking about Mike like that, but there was a certain satisfaction of knowing that Mike was a good looking boy vying for my attention and Edward could just suck on that.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he finally caught up.

"Just taking a walk, I wanted to see what other stuff was around," I said. _Or I was just trying to get away from that stupid bipolar boy._

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all." I quickly looked back to the water and felt a smirk form on my lips as I caught Edward watching us. Jessica was still next to him, and although I'm sure she would normally be annoyed with me talking to Mike, with Edward next to her, she really couldn't care.

Mike and I walked around for half an hour, just chatting about the upcoming year and what we were hoping to do after we graduated. I was very happy that he didn't try to make a move, because although I had enjoyed his attention earlier, it really had been a spur of the moment thing. Mike really should just ask Jessica out.

We returned to the cabins and he went back to the water and I went inside. I plopped down on the couch in the living room and just closed my eyes, hoping for a nap.

"Didn't want to swim?" I heard Esme ask. Without opening my eyes, I answered.

"No, I was just trying to enjoy the scenery," I replied. I felt the couch sag a bit as she sat down next to my feet.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on between you and that Edward boy?" She asked.

My eyes flashed open, and I stared at her. She sat with a curious but knowing expression.

"Nothing," I said. Technically, it _was_ nothing. It's not like I liked him, or anything. I just found him extremely attractive and sometimes tolerated him when he didn't have his boxers in a twist.

"Sure," she said dubiously. "The fact that you're both either always watching each other or yelling at each other is not _nothing_."

"He's just a bipolar jerk," I answered shortly.

"If you say so," she replied, before going outside.

I sighed quietly and just let the sounds of summer lull me to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was abruptly woken up when all of the girls decided to pounce on me.

"Wake up!" They all screamed.

"What the heck? Don't you know not to wake a girl during her afternoon nap!" I snapped, although I wasn't upset. Everyone just smiled cheekily at me.

"Come on, it's our first night, and _you're_ the one who planned this trip," Alice said, pulling me by the hand forcing me to sit up.

"Alright, I'm up," I glanced at the clock to see it was six pm. "What are we going to do?"

"Well some guys who are renting the cabins on the other side of the lake came by and said that there's a patio deeper into the forest where all the campers go to party. They said it's country themed today," Jessica answered.

"Did you guys ask Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're coming too," Angela answered.

"Alright, then let's get ready!" I said excitedly.

Alice and Rosalie played a little Bella Barbie with me, and under normal circumstances, I would object but this time I didn't. Heck, I was on vacation, it was summer, I was about to be a senior, and I was ready to have fun.

They did good with the limited options we had. I had on a lace scoop neck shirt with a blue cardigan and denim shorts. Since I had absolutely no shoe options, they let me wear my blue converse. As I waited for everyone else to get ready, I listened to my iPod. Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, and Esme all looked great, considering we hadn't planned on packing for a dance. However when Alice stepped out of the room all ready to go, we fawned over her.

She had on a pretty lavender sundress with legitimate cowgirl boots.

"Where did you get the boots?" I asked, confused.

"Picked them up when I went with Jasper to Texas to visit his grandparents," she answered.

"And you packed them for a camping trip?"

"You never know what's going to happen," she answered, before trotting ahead, swaying happily.

"Ready to go?" Alice shouted as she knocked on the door to the boy's cabin.

"Have been for like an hour," Emmett answered as he opened the door.

All the boys came out dressed in either t-shirts or button down shirts. Jasper was the only one who looked a little more spiffed up than usual. He looked Alice up and down before offering her his arm.

"Well, miss, don't you look all sorts of pretty," He told her in his southern drawl. Alice giggled, and pulled him towards the road.

"Those two really go above and beyond," I muttered to myself.

"Got that right," Rosalie answered.

We followed the road for five minutes before we came across the large pavilion. There were already many people there, dancing around having fun even though no one really looked like they knew what they were doing. Lord knows only Jasper and Alice would be the ones actually dancing tonight.

We sat down on one of the tables that sat on the grass around the dance floor and just watched. Well, most of us watched. Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle had gone out to dance. It was fun to watch them, Carlisle and Esme looked great although they held no candle to Jasper and Alice, who were swirling gracefully around the entire dance floor.

"Hello, aren't you going to ask me dance, Emmett?" Rosalie asked impatiently, her eyebrows raised.

"Rosie, we don't know how to dance to this. We'll look like idiots," he whined.

"Since when do you care if you look like an idiot?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Good point," he said, then swooped her up and led her to the dance floor. Emmett was right. They did look like idiots trying to dance, but at least they were having fun.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme returned to the table.

"Sure," I answered.

Needless to say, it didn't go well. We had fun, but I'm fairly certain Carlisle's toes might be bruised tommorow. Next, Jasper came and asked me to dance while Alice found a bathroom. Jasper was able to lead me a little more gracefully, and luckily, no one was hurt. Before I knew it,everyone was out dancing. Well, all except for Edward. Alice and Esme had asked him but he had politely refused.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice said from behind me.

I turned around to find a tall tanned boy about my age. His shaggy ebony hair was tied back, and he had the whitest smile I'd ever seen.

"Oh, hi Jacob," Angela greeted.

I gave her a quizzical look and she explained how it was him who had invited everyone to the dance while I was napping.

"Oh. Hello, Jacob, I'm Bella," I said.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, offering his hand and a beautiful wide smile.

I felt flattered, and all of the dancing I'd already done had loosened me up to his question.

"I would love to, but I really am a horrible dancer," I warned.

"Don't worry about it, I suck too," he reassured, before taking my hand and pulling me up. I happily followed him to the dance floor.

"Alright, let's see if we can figure this out," he joked, pulling me close. His warm hand wrapped around my waist while the other took my hand in his. We had an awkward little box motion thing going on, but he kept me laughing the entire time.

"So how long are you going to stay?" He asked during our second dance.

"Just a week. My friends and I wanted a grand finale to our summer before going back to school," I explained.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your vacation. Come on over to my cabin whenever you want and we'll hang out," he said.

"I will," I promised. After the song finished, he smiled and kissed my cheek. I walked back to my friends and he left.

"Looking pretty cozy there, Bella," Alice teased.

"Shut up, Alice," I said, rolling my eyes.

I took a break from dancing after that and just watched everyone else. I noticed that Edward still had yet to dance with anyone. I figured everyone had stopped pushing him to do it until Esme asked him to dance. With me.

"Edward, at least take Bella out to dance," Esme suggested.

My head snapped to look at her like she was crazy. I heard Edward let out a long sigh before standing up.

"Would you like to dance, Bella?" He asked, eyes looking off into the distance, but his hand gently offered to me.

My eyes widened, and I looked to Esme. She motioned for me to take his hand, and because I was so shocked, I did.

His warm and slightly calloused hand enveloped mine, and I felt my stomach warm and tingle. There was a slight electricity flowing through us, but Edward didn't acknowledge it and led me to the dance floor.

I didn't know if I loved or hated the fact that a slow and sweet song came on over the speakers as we reached the floor. Edward turned to me, green eyes slightly darker than usual and placed his hand on my waist, before taking my other hand. I couldn't think as he stepped forward and began to lead me.

Very quickly, the dance floor began to fill up with couples and there wasn't much more room to move. Edward looked around and noticed the tight space. He then looked at me, those green eyes piercing and intense.

"I guess we'll just have to do this old school," He said softly. Then he took my hands and placed them on his shoulders before placing both of his hands on my waist.

I felt myself fighting to breathe as we swayed together. My stupid heart was beating hard and fast, and I prayed that he couldn't hear it. I kept waiting for something in his face to remind me of the irritating Edward who would argue with me over absolutely nothing, but I just couldn't find him. Instead, I saw the Edward who helped me when I tripped, and would send me private little smiles. Out of nowhere, he pulled me tighter against him, and I let my head fall forward to rest on his shoulder.

My eyes involuntarily closed and I reveled in the sound of his heartbeat. It was a strong but fast beat. The moment was so sweet and unbearable that I felt myself become overwhelmed. Images of his lips came to mind, and I wondered if his kisses would be soft and romantic, or firm and sensual. I took a deep shaky breath and tried to reign in the overload of emotions beating in my chest.

The music faded out and in the next second a fast-paced song came on, snapping me out of the moment. Edward abruptly stepped away and walked back to the table.

I stayed glued to the floor, trying to make sense of the torrent of emotions raging through me, and trying not to cry, even though I had no idea why I wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laid awake in my mattress long after everyone else had fallen asleep. Everyone had tried asking me what was wrong, but I honestly didn't know. I hated Edward. Really, I did. However, the memory of his dark and intense eyes ripped a hole through my heart and sent a pang of desire throughout my entire body. This wasn't normal. I'd always found him attractive, but now, there was something more. Something much more.

I tried to make sense of it, but before I knew it, there was a small trail of tears on my cheeks, and I fell asleep tasting their bittersweet saltiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hahaha, isn't it confusing being a teenager with a crush? Unless you have the confidence of Megan Fox =P**

**Okay, first person to review gets to say when the next chapter goes up (It can be today, just give me a time). Also, I've decided even though this isn't a long story, I will still have fun with it, soooo, anybody who reviews (with an account, obviously) will get a teaser line from the next chapter!**

**Oh, and by the way, in my mind, they were dancing to _She's Everything_ by Brad Paisley.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! After waking up, I immediately started working on some last minute touches for my summer AP project and I completely forgot!**

**To _CullenHathaway, _instead of sending you the teaser and then immediately updating, I'll just dedicate this chapter to you!**

_**Day 2:**_

I woke up feeling angry. Why the hell should I be haunted with dreams about stupid Edward Masen if he was probably just lounging around thinking about ways to ruin my life? I was determined that nothing he did today would spark a reaction from me. I wouldn't snap back if he talked to me, and I wouldn't melt if he smiled at me. He was officially off my mind.

Well, at least that's what I hoping would happen. At breakfast, I didn't acknowledge him, but that's only because I kept thinking, _Don't look at Edward, don't look at Edward, don't look at Edward, do not look at Edward!_ I'm not sure how much of my goal to not think about Edward was accomplished if I had to keep thinking to myself to not to think about Edward in order to not think about him.

I hate teenage hormones.

Later on, we went swimming, and I stayed as far away as possible from Edward. Of course that stupid defined chest with water running down it kept popping into my line of vision. After that, we all piled into the canoes and paddled around the lake and the river connected to it. Once again, I was faced with the problem of seeing those stupid muscles flex as he rowed his canoe.

After lunch, I couldn't really take it anymore. I wasn't being able to fully enjoy myself because I kept thinking about Edward, so I decided to take Jacob up on his offer yesterday.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go hang out with Jacob," I said. "Does anyone want to come?"

Angela and Ben agreed to come, but everyone else stayed. Before we left, I caught a glimpse of Edward's angry grimace.

We walked around the perimeter of the lake until we saw Jacob's cabin. I knocked on the door and was greeted by a sweet teenager who introduced himself as Seth.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on in," he replied, moving aside so we could enter.

"Jake!" Seth called out. Two seconds later, Jacob appeared in the living room.

"Bella, hey! Angela and Ben, right?" Jacob greeted. Angela and Ben nodded.

"Well, how's it going guys?" He asked.

We spent a good two hours just talking, Angela and Ben pitching in every now and then, but mostly they just chatted with Seth.

"Want to go for a walk?" Jake asked.

I glanced at Angela and Ben to make sure they were fine with it, then agreed. Jake took my hand and led me outside to the shore of the lake. We talked about everything and nothing as we walked along the shore.

"So is there something going on between you and that one kid with the reddish hair?" He suddenly asked.

I grimaced. Why does everybody ask that?

"No," I said quickly. He let out an amused laugh.

"So does that mean no as in he likes you and you don't like him, or no, you both like each other but are too stubborn to admit it?"

I kicked at a rock near my shoe.

"No, as in he's a bipolar idiot and I want nothing to do with him," I said haughtily.

"Which obviously means you want everything to do with him, right?" he asked, a triumphant smirk on his face. I glowered.

"You know, he likes you, too," he said. "Just look at the way he's glaring at us from across the lake."

My head snapped up, and sure enough, a certain bronze-haired, green-eyed boy was sitting on the dock, his head turned in our direction. Jake raised his hand and waved, an amused smirk on his face. Edward just stood up and went inside the house.

"Goodness, talk about jealous," he muttered.

"He is not," I replied.

"Sure. All you have to do, Bella, is go up to him and kiss him and I bet you he'd be all over you," he replied.

My face burned at the idea of Edward _all over me._

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked quietly. Jake just chuckled and started another conversation.

Angela, Ben, and I returned to our cabin at about six thirty. We ate dinner and then everybody settled outside to make a camp fire. Everyone chatted and laughed, except for me and, of course, Mr. Edward Masen. He was too busy staring into the fire, looking like something was troubling him, while I was too busy stealing glances at him, despite my earlier promise to not even look at him.

His eyes flickered up, and I quickly looked away. When I glanced at him again, he was staring at me, but his eyes quickly focused on the fire again. I felt a pang in my chest and noticed how my heart seemed to physically hurt. I turned in early that night.

_**Day 3:**_

"_Bella," he whispered softly. _

_It was night, and the full moon cast just enough light to see every beautiful curve and angle on his face. I felt the wall to the cabin behind me, still warm from the heat of the sun that had set hours ago. His hands were placed beside my head, his strong arms creating a cage that I couldn't – nor wanted – to escape from._

"_Yes?" I asked, my voice low and sultry._

"_I _really_ want to kiss you," he said, those dark hungry eyes flicking to my lips._

"_Then kiss me," I said, letting my hands find his shoulders and tangle in his hair._

_He inched forward, his sweet breath fanning over my face. I wet my lips and waited for his sweet touch._

_Just as his lips were about to touch mine, I softly sighed, "Edward."_

My eyes snapped open, and it took me a while to get used to the darkness in the room. Goodness gracious, tell me I did not just have a dream about kissing Edward Masen. And tell me that I was not still feeling that warmth in my tummy or the electricity on my lips. I was so screwed.

I got up, and quietly walked to the door, so that nobody would hear me and wake up. The sun's rays were barely peeking out over the horizon, but the dark still dominated the sky. I slipped on a pair of flip flops and made my way to the lake shore. It was a cool summer night, just waiting for the sun to warm up the ground. I closed my eyes and waded into the water, feeling its refreshing coolness wake me up and clear my mind.

There was a soft crunch behind me, and I whirled to find Edward.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he muttered. "Couldn't sleep?"

I felt my face grow hot, knowing that just a couple minutes ago, I had been dreaming of him kissing me. I nodded, knowing that if I spoke, my voice might sound a little breathy and embarrassing. He tuned towards the water and waded in beside me.

"How about you? Couldn't sleep, either?" I asked after a second, my voice thankfully sounding normal.

"Yeah," he said softly.

Not saying a word, we both started walking along the shore. The only sounds you could hear were the early birds chirping and the soft splashing as our feet hit the water. Suddenly, I had stepped on a rock and lost my footing. I braced myself for the cold splash of water, but instead, Edward's arms caught me and pushed me up against his chest. Instead of gasping because of the cold water, like I was expecting too, I gasped at the feeling of his hard warm chest pressed up against mine.

I looked up, and was caught in his stare. There it was again. My stomach filled with butterflies and warmth, and my hands itched to bury themselves in his hair. I felt my breathing speed up, and I'm sure my heart was skipping beats. My dream came to mind, and I burned to know what his lips would feel like.

_Kiss me. Please, kiss me._

His face came closer, and my eyes fluttered closed. I waited for his lips to crash down on mine, but they never did. I opened my eyes, and Edward was looking away. He then stepped away, releasing me from his tight hold.

_What the hell just happened?_

I stared down into the water, trying to make sense of what had just happened. How could he just _not _kiss me? I let out a groan of frustration before quickly walking back inside the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I"m going to go hang out with Jacob today," I told everybody before getting up to leave.

"You go do that. Have fun with your boyfriend," Edward sneered quietly.

"I will," I snapped. I didn't even bother correcting the fact that Jake wasn't my boyfriend. He didn't need to know.

Rosalie and Emmett walked me over to his cabin, before leaving to go on a hike through the woods.

"Hey Bella!" Jake greeted enthusiastically. One smile from him and all of my frustration and tension melted away.

"Hey Jake," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to go for a canoe ride down the river. Want to join me?"

"Sure," I answered.

I wasn't the best person to go canoeing with, but we eventually got the hang of it.

"So how's it going?" Jake asked as we paddled along the river.

"I'm good," I answered.

"Really? Then why did you look like you wanted to kill somebody when you first came over?" He asked, his voice very knowing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I answered, focusing on paddling.

"It had something to do with that Edward kid, huh?" He guessed. "What happened?"

"Do you really want this to turn into a girl talk?" I asked. He let out a loud laugh.

"Don't get into the girly details, but give me the gist. You know, nobody can help you out more about the opposite sex than the opposite sex," he said.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to get into this conversation anytime soon, especially since we were floating in the middle of a river.

"Well, I woke up this morning and went outside. He surprised me and we were walking together along the shore for a while. I tripped, and he caught me. Then," I tried to finish the story of what happened, but my face was burning thinking about this morning.

"You kissed?" Jacob asked.

"No," I sighed. "We were close. So close. I mean, you don't get that close without actually wanting to kiss, right? He was the one leaning in! But then, he just stepped away!"

I paddled a little harder than necessary as I felt all of that pent up frustration rise in me again. Jacob had a look of concentration on his face, probably trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Edward.

"What happened between you guys? Why do you guys hate each other?" He finally asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "I guess it kind of goes back to fifth grade."

"What happened then?" He pushed, seeing as how I was suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Well, we kind of _went out,_ If you could even call it that. I got the guts to ask him out, and he said yes. It lasted a total of a day and a half before I freaked out, feeling way to uncomfortable, and _broke_ up with him," I warily explained.

Jacob just looked at me with an_ are you serious e_xpression on his face. Then he blinked once, and started laughing so hard, it rocked the canoe a bit.

"Are you done?" I snapped after he finally calmed down.

"Well, geez Bella, no wonder the poor kid acts so weird! You broke his heart at the tender age of twelve! Reject him once, that hurts, but if you were to reject him twice, that would freaking suck!" He explained, letting a chuckle roll in every now and then.

"We were eleven, not twelve," I grumbled.

"That's even worse!" He said.

"Are you kidding me? We were kids, it wasn't serious, it wasn't even a relationship!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. The canoe rocked dangerously, but we stayed afloat.

"Maybe, but come on! That's probably subconsciously scarred him! You completely deflated his ego before he had a chance to even get one!" Jacob explained.

"Boys and their pride," I mumbled. "You know what, we're done talking about this."

"Fine," Jake replied, amused. "I'm only going to say one thing, then I'll drop it. If you want anything to happen between you two, _you're_ going to have to make the first move."

I frowned and we continued paddling down the river.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Silly guys, did you think I would ever really make Jacob a threat? I'm Team Edward all the way! **

**Haha, the teaser was from the dream, they haven't really kissed yet. Anyways, first person to review gets to order me when to put up the next one! And I guess another teaser is in order!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My first day as a senior was great! (You know, in case anyone was wondering) Anyways, enjoy!**

_**Day 4:**_

"_Edward," I softly sighed before his lips gently touched mine._

Stupid dream. I opened my eyes to find none other than Alice two inches away from my face.

"Nice dreams?" She smirked.

I felt my face flush and my eyes widened in horror. I knew I talked in my sleep, but I was hoping that everyone would be so zonked out that nobody would notice. I could only imagine what Alice had heard.

"Not particularly," I muttered.

"Really? Cause it sure sounded like you were enjoying yourself when you were practically moaning Edward's name." She giggled.

"I was not moaning his name!" I hissed.

She giggled and continued to privately tease me as everyone woke up. Luckily, she didn't say anything to anybody else, but she was definitely enjoying herself. She elbowed me in the side and waggled her eyebrows when Edward walked in for breakfast. I just glared and shook my head in a silent warning. _You say anything, and you're dead._

I stole a glance at Edward, and I noticed how that melting warmth was beginning to overshadow the irritation that I had previously felt whenever I looked at him.

_You're going to have to make the first move._ Jacob's words echoed in my head, and I looked down at my plate and quietly ate my breakfast. Afterwards, everyone, excluding Carlisle and Esme, went outside and sat underneath the trees and just enjoyed the gentle summer breeze.

"What does everyone plan to do after high school?" Rosalie asked as she ran her finger's through Emmett's hair while her head rested against the tree. "I'm thinking about staying in Washington and going to trade school for mechanics."

"I'm not sure what I want to do yet, but I'm definitely staying too," Emmett said from his place on Rose's lap.

"I think I want a degree in education, although I'm not sure about which school, yet," Angela said.

"I'm thinking pre-law at the George Washington University," Ben answered.

"Entrepreneurship at a school in California," Mike said.

"I don't what I want to do yet, but I'd like to go someplace down south," Jessica said.

"Design at Parsons, of course," Alice answered.

"Education at NYU," said Jasper, holding Alice a little tighter in his lap.

"Pre-med, although I'm not sure where. I just want to go someplace very different," Edward said.

"English or liberal arts. I'm thinking somewhere with a lot of culture like Chicago or New York City," I answered, smiling as I pictured myself as a college student walking the bustling streets of a farmer's market, listening to a saxophone or a guitar strumming.

We all sighed contently and continued to talk about the upcoming year and what we had planned for the future. Everything felt so serene. We still had a whole year of high school left, but there was something in the atmosphere that made it feel like this was our last chance to really be together.

Alice brought out her iHome and plugged in my ipod. We relaxed to the music and lost ourselves to the feeling of the summer heat and the undisturbed tranquility of the woods. I was laid out on my stomach, my head nestled in my arms. I opened my eyes to see Edward resting on his back, his arms underneath his head. His lips were slightly moving, softly singing along to the music. Something about that made me smile.

So many things began running through my head, and they were all about Edward. Could there really be something between us? I had to admit, that one look from him could make my blood boil, whether it be from arguing or from the intensity. We were compatible, I guess, although that word didn't seem fit to describe Edward and I.

There was no more denying it. I had a huge thing for Edward, and it was no longer just physical attraction. However, could I make the first move, like Jake told me to? What I needed was another boost of confidence like in fifth grade so that I could gather the nerve to do it. Would it go just like fifth grade? I think I was over my awkward and uncomfortable phase. I mean, that was six years ago. I have had plenty of time to grow out of that.

Assuming that Edward miraculously felt the same way, how would he see it? I had been the one to first ask himout, and I has also been the first one to back out. If I made the first move, would it feel like deja vu?

I sighed in frustration and tried to clear my mind.

"Swimming?" Mike suggested.

Everyone agreed and went to change. The boys were already in the water when we came out. I had on my blue and white striped bikini with some small swim shorts. I walked to the end of the dock then jumped in. When I resurfaced, the first thing my eyes landed on was Edward. A feeling of embarrassment and flattery spread through me as his eyes quickly ran down my body. He saw that I was watching him and quickly blushed and turned away.

"Who wants to chicken fight?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Mostly everyone excitedly agreed, except for Edward and I. Everyone else was paired up, and it was obvious that this was a couple vs. couple deal. Edward and I were not a couple.

"Come on, guys, don't be such pansies!" Emmett said.

"No, I'm good," I said meekly.

"Yeah, no thanks," Edward said.

"They're just chickens," Rose taunted. I glared at her. I had a competitive streak, and she knew it.

"I think that's the point of the game, genius," Edward said.

"Don't be a weenie, Edward, Look if you're too scared, that's fine. Roe and I will go easy on you," Emmett said, smirking. Edward glared (which made me feel a little flustered).

"You're going to end up face down in the water," Edward muttered. "Come on, Bella."

I would have kept fighting to not do this, but Rose was making chicken noises and I was ready to knock her down.

"Okay," I agreed.

Edward knelt down in the water and I quickly got on his shoulders.

"Sorry if I'm heavy," I said.

"Please, you hardly weigh anything," Edward reassured. I tried not to notice the feel of his hands wrapped around my legs, or the silkiness of his hair brushing my thigh.

"Go!" Alice yelled, then the fight began.

Mike and Jessica were the first ones out. I tried to go for Rosalie, but when Alice turned on me, I very quickly pushed her off of Jasper's shoulders. Edward held me tight as Angela and Rosalie tried to push me, but Rosalie and Emmett ended up face down in the water like Edward and I knew they would. In the end though, Angela pushed me down. Who knew Ben and her made such a good team?

I came up spluttering and coughing and Edward gently patted my back. I smiled gratefully. I was going to hold back on the arguing. I wanted to see how we worked. For the rest of the day, everyone played around, and there was no friction between Edward and I. We finally got out of the water when the sun started to set.

"There's another dance tonight. Who wants to go?" Alice asked.

Edward decided not to go, and Esme said she wasn't feeling well, so I opted to stay and help her out. Everyone else left.

"You can go if you want, I'm fine," Esme said, laying down on the couch.

"No it's fine. The last dance was fun, but I'm worn out today. Besides, you've always been there for me, the least I can do is help you out," I said.

"Well, thank you. I think it's just a little fever from the allergies. I'm not used to the trees and pollen. Could you grab the pain relievers from my room and a glass of water, please?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," I said. When I came back, Edward was sitting in the living room talking to Esme.

"You don't mind if Edward watches a movie with us, right?" Esme asked. Although it sounded like an innocent question, her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yeah, I don't mind," I said before handing her the water and pain killers.

I didn't mind. I just might go insane from the sudden butterflies flapping around in my stomach.

"Could we watch a romantic comedy? Just something that will make it easier for me to fall asleep?" Esme asked.

"That's fine," Edward said. He looked through a stack of dvd's then held one up. "Leap Year?"

Esme nodded and Edward put it on. It wasn't long until Esme started dosing off. She excused herself and went to her bedroom for a decent night of sleep. Which left Edward and me. Alone.

I'd already seen the movie, so I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was more aware of the fact that Edward was about one meter away and that having the lights off was making me even more antsy.

I bit my lip and focused my eyes on the TV screen. Wait, was Edward's head turned towards me? I quickly glanced, but Edward was facing the TV. I went back to watching the movie.

_Make the first move_. Stupid Jacob, now his words won't get out of my head. I took a deep breath, then stood up and sat down next to Edward on the sofa. I glanced at him to see him with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I was getting cold," I lied. "Do you want to share a blanket?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure," He muttered.

I pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over our laps. I officially couldn't breathe. The butterflies were everywhere now. All I could think was _kiss me_.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I squeaked.

"Are you watching this?" He asked, pointing to the TV.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Yeah, me neither," he replied, using the remote to turn it off.

"So," I said slowly.

"So," he repeated.

_I _really _want to kiss you. _Stupid dream!

"Having fun?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Thanks for planning this out. It's been a lot of fun," he said.

I was going to answer, but three loud knocks came from the doorway. Who could that be? If it was our friends, they would have just walked in. Edward got up and answered the door. I watched his face twist into a grimace, then he turned to me with angry eyes.

"You're boyfriend is here," he said harshly, then pushed past Jacob who was standing wide-eyed in the doorway.

I sighed, feeling both disappointed at the negative turn of events, and annoyed, because as much as I no longer wanted to fight with Edward, he made it _really _difficult.

"Hey, you weren't at the dance, so I just wanted to come say hi," Jake said, sitting down next to me. "Did something happen between you two?"

"I have no idea," I sighed. "We were alone, and we weren't really talking, but we weren't fighting either. I was trying to build up the nerve to say something, but then-"

"I intruded," Jacob sighed. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said. "I'm telling you, the boy is bipolar."

"You know, I'm just going to go ahead and go. I just wanted to see if you were doing good, go fix things with that idiot," he joked.

"You don't have to go," I said.

"No seriously, go fix things with him. Just promise to come hang out tomorrow," he said, making his way to the doorway.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

We said our goodbyes and I made my way over to the boy's cabin. I knocked and waited. Edward answered, looking disgruntled.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, playing stupid. Obviously, something about Jacob upset him, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Peachy," He muttered. "Where's your boyfriend? Run him off?"

I swallowed the rising anger.

"Look, can you stop being rude? I wanted to talk to you about something," I said.

"You know, as much as I'd love to stay out here and chat about the weather with you, I've got better things to do," he said snidely, before slamming the door closed.

That's it.

"Uhg, Edward Masen, you are such a douche bag!" I yelled through the door. "I hate you! I wish you had never come on this stupid trip, you've ruined everything!"

The door opened and he glared murderously back at me.

"Well if you hate me so much, then quit talking to me and leave me alone!" He yelled and closed the door. The door quickly reopened and he hissed, "I hate you, too."

The resounding echo of the door slamming vibrated in my ears, and tears began to pour out of me. They were angry tears. They had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Edward Masen said he hated me. Honest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't in the best shape when everyone came back, but nobody said anything. The girls quickly fell asleep and Alice and Rosalie just patted my back softly, until I also dosed off.

That night I didn't dream about Edward gently kissing me. I dreamed of his angry face, repeating the words "I hate you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bum, Bum, Buummmmmm! (Dramatic music)**

**So chapter five won't be up as quickly, but it will be up sometime this week. Anyway, I will post the teaser for the next chapter here!**

**WARNING! TEASER ALERT! WARNING!**

"_**I don't know, Bella!" He exclaimed. "That's just the thing! I don't know what's going on between us! You make me feel like I'm going insane!"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

_**Day 5:**_

"You okay?" Rosalie asked as soon as I opened my eyes in the morning. Everyone else was asleep, but she laid on her mattress, staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Come on. Let's take a morning walk and you can tell me everything," She said, helping me out of bed.

"So what's up?" She asked. Rosalie wasn't my go-to girl if I had a problem. We were more of a partners-in-crime type, but I knew that if anybody would be able to tell me straight up what was happening, it was her.

"Well, it has to do with Edward," I started. She nodded, then listened carefully as I told her everything.

"So now, I'm more confused than ever," I finished.

Rosalie stayed quiet and stared straight ahead, a pensive expression on her face. I waited, wanting to know her input. I was waiting for the blunt truth that I was completely over analyzing everything and that Edward really did hate me.

"I think you guys really just need to hurry up and get together before you wind up killing each other," she finally said. "You guys are making this way more complicated than it has to be. He wants you, you want him."

"If he wanted me, he could have had me at the lake in the morning," I muttered.

"True. He's a complete idiot to pass that up, but you could have closed the distance between you two, also. Love doesn't work as a one-way street. You have to contribute also," she said.

"Who said anything about love?" I said quietly.

"You're the only one who can determine if you are in love," she said. "But remember, hate is a very thin line away from love."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward wasn't there for breakfast. I was somewhat thankful, because I really had no idea how I would react if we were near each other. Afterward, I went to hang out with Jake.

"Enough about me," I told him, after he forced me to tell him about what happened with Edward after he left. "What's up with you?"

"Well," he started. "I met a girl last night at the dance."

"Really?" I asked, excited. "What's her name? What's she like?"

"Her name is Renesmee. She's really cool, I think you'd really like her. Anyway, _she _asked_ me _to dance last night. So we danced, and hung out for the most of the night. When she left is when I came to look for you," He said.

"That's so great!" I said, hugging him. He had been such a great friend for the last couple of days and I was so glad that my issues weren't effecting him.

"She's actually supposed to be by soon," he said.

"Oh, should I go?" I asked, not wanting to intrude.

"No, I want you to meet her. I'm telling you, she's a lot like you, I know you'll like her," he said.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the cabin door. Jake went to answer it, and he stumbled as an excited petite girl jumped on him. Jake laughed and spun her around.

"Hey Jake," she said excitedly.

"Hey," he replied, before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Why couldn't all relationships be that easy?

"Oh, hi," Renesmee said when she saw me. She had long auburn curls, big brown eyes, and an angel face.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said, introducing myself.

"I'm Renesmee," she replied, shaking my hand with a big smile.

I noticed how Jake just kept staring at her with adoring eyes, so I decided it really was time for me to go.

"I'm going to go. Have fun!" I said, before leaving.

I returned to the cabins just in time to help Carlisle barbecue. Jessica and Alice were lying on the grass near the lake, Emmett, Edward, and Mike were in the water, Rosalie and Angela were inside helping Esme, and Jasper was with me helping to barbecue.

"I never knew a girl who could grill some good ribs," Jasper joked, helping me plate the meat.

"Shut up," I said, pushing him lightly. After the guys got out of the water, they set up the table on the grass and helped move all the food outside.

"Dig in," Esme announced. We didn't need to be told twice.

Conversation flowed effortlessly, and everybody was laughing. Carlisle and Esme told us about how they went for a hike through the woods and freaked out when they heard rustling, which turned out to be a bunny. Emmett talked about how Jasper and him had gotten stuck in the middle of the lake while they were canoeing, and had to swim all the way back. Mike and Ben has apparently tried to scare Angela, and Jessica, but it hadn't worked out so well, because they ended up falling out of a tree into some itchy bushes. Meanwhile, Rosalie and Alice had been tanning on the lakeshore the entire time.

Things were going great until Emmett brought up how Edward had stayed inside all day, just reading.

"Geez, I didn't realize you were watching me, Emmett," Edward muttered. He didn't look very good. In fact, he looked just like last night. Angry, and bitter.

"What did you do, Bella?" Esme asked, deflecting the conversation.

"Oh, I hung out with Jacob," I said. I could have sworn I heard an angry grunt from Edward.

"He's such a nice boy," Esme said. "What did you two do?"

"Just talk. I didn't stay for long, though," I said.

After lunch, everybody cleaned up and went inside. Well, mostly everybody. Edward went on a walk. I knew I was asking for trouble, but after arguing with myself for five minutes, I followed the trail he went on.

So we _hated_ each other. Was that it? I felt like there was nothing more to be said, and yet it also felt like there was everything to be said. I was looking for some closure. Even if we absolutely despised each other, I wanted to know why, and I wanted to know if we could put it behind us. There was no way I was going to let this effect the rest of my vacation.

I walked at a fast pace for ten minutes before I finally caught up with him.

"Edward," I called out. He stopped, but didn't turn around. I closed the distance between us and stepped in front of him. He just looked over the top of my head.

"So can we talk?" I asked.

Edward gave out a frustrated sigh and shook his head angrily. "I'm so over this," he muttered.

"So over _what_?" I asked, exasperated.

"This!" He said, motioning the space between us with his arms.

"What is _this_?" I asked.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed.

"Uhg," I muttered and covered my face with my hands. This was going nowhere.

"I'm not psychic, Edward. Tell me what is going on! You obviously have some problem with me, and I'm done acting like a fool! Tell me, straight up, what is the problem between us?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"I don't know, Bella!" He exclaimed. "That's just the thing! I don't know what's going on between us! You make me feel like I'm going insane! We're always down each other's throats and there's never a real reason why!"

"Then why are we fighting?" I shouted back. "This is all you! I just asked if we could talk, and now you're yelling!"

"Because you make everything so difficult, Bella! Why can't you just stick with one emotion? It's like you're bipolar!" He shouted back.

"Oh, _I'm_ bipolar? You're the one who starts everything! I tried to hate you, and then you acted all nice, and when I tried being nice, you made me hate you again!"

"Well, why can't you just clarify how you want to act with me? Why is it that when I'm so sure that I can't stand you, you have to act so damn nice and caring?"

"Oh, well I'm sorry if being nice is such an inconvenience to you," I sneered sarcastically.

"Do you see what I mean? Now we're fighting about being nice! This can't be healthy!" He exclaimed.

"Edward," I growled.

"What?" He snapped.

"Shut up," I said bluntly.

Maybe it was because of those rushing hormones and adrenaline, or maybe it was just the heat of moment and the arguing, but something wild possessed me and I did something gutsy. I grabbed Edward's face and pushed my lips against his.

It was...well, to say the least, hot. The passion and frustration was still flowing between us, and there was no questioning it. His lips immediately responded and moved aggressively with mine. His hands grabbed at my waist and crushed me against his body, I could feel every muscle and curve in that stupid defined chest of his. My hands roughly buried themselves in his hair and I pulled and scratched, wanting to pull him closer.

Edward grunted, and the vibrations traveled through my lips. His strong hands took hold of me and pushed me back until my back hit the trunk of a tree. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grabbed my thighs and helped support me against the tree. His lips were still angrily moving with mine, demanding and rough. Good God, I had never been kissed like this.

The kisses started slowing down. They were no longer angry, now they were just desperate. I kept my eyes shut tight and kissed him as if any second he would push me away. I had no idea what was going on, but I did not want it to stop. His hands tightened even more around my thighs and he grunted out my name whenever I quickly broke away to swallow some air. The pit of my stomach was heating up and tingling, and I felt my want for Edward increase even more. He must have felt my desire for more, because his lips traveled to my jaw and down my neck.

"Edward," I sighed softly as he placed succulent kisses on my neck.

Eventually, Edward's hands let go of my thighs and I stood pinned between him and the tree. The kisses slowed, to soft and sensual touches and the warmth in the pit of my stomach began to cool down. We were breathing heavily, and I tried to make sense of the burning desire aching in my heart. That was just so...perfect. So right. I looked up and caught Edward's gaze.

"Edward," I began. He smiled and I felt my entire body tingle. His hand trailed up my arm and rested on the side of my face, and I reveled in the warmth of his caress.

"Edward," I said again, ready to clarify exactly what I was feeling, however, we were interrupted when Emmett's voice rang through the air.

"Edward! Bella! Where are you guys?"

The bubble that Edward and I had been stuck in suddenly burst, and we quickly stepped away from each other. I felt my face burn with mortification. I can't believe I just made out with Edward. I looked over at him, and he was looking everywhere but me.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Emmett said, coming into view and sprinting up to us. "We're going to head into town and get some things from the grocery store. Do you want to come with us?"

"Uhm, yeah sure," I muttered, quickly stepping around Emmett and making my way down the path. I heard mumbling behind me, and I could only imagine what their conversation was about.

As soon as I got to the house, I fled to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I can't believe I just made out with Edward. I can't believe how much we both freaking enjoyed it! What did this mean? What was going to happen? Did he feel something too? He was smiling, that's definitely good, right? How am I supposed to act around him now?

I'm so confused. My head hurts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm so sorry this wasn't up sooner. It's been so incredibly crazy with school starting up again, I've got Dual Credit classes, AP classes, and I'm the editor of the yearbook, so I've been so busy lately. Luckily, it's labor day weekend and I was able to finish the make-out chapter! Yay for sexual tension between Edward and Bella! **


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING-READ FIRST: Remember guys, I'm 17. I'm not going to have them have sex or anything, but I'm also realistic, so the kiss scene in this chapter is a little more graphic and intense, but still rated T. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

_**Day 5 cont.:**_

I kept quiet as we rode into town. I was in the jeep with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Alice continued to send me worried looks, but she kept quiet and kept the attention away from me.

I felt like crying. I had no idea what was wrong, and why I was fighting back tears, but my head was throbbing, my heart was racing, my stomach was in a huge knot, and I didn't know what I wanted. Part of me wanted to pull over right now and demand to talk to Edward so we could clarify what was going on between us, and part of me wanted to disappear off the face of the earth and never face Edward again.

When we finally arrived in town and made our way into the grocery store, I stood as far away as I could from Edward. I didn't even look at him. My face was burning from the memory of Edward pushed up against me, and how good it felt, and how exhilarating it was to hear him moan my name.

_Gosh, you'd think with how worked up I am that we did way more than just kiss._

"Are you okay?" Alice whispered very quietly next to me. All I did was shake my head. She took my arm, and acted like a human shield, separating Edward and I. When we got back home, she grabbed Rosalie and me, and dragged us into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

I sighed, and felt tears choking me up again as I tried to think of a way to explain what had happened. There was no way I could explain it.

"Edward and I kissed," I muttered.

"Then what?" Rosalie asked, sitting me down on the edge of the tub and putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing. I just...It was the most incredible feeling in the world. It felt so unbelievably amazing. We were fighting, and then we just started...well, for lack of a better word, making out. I can't explain how perfect it was, I'd never felt anything like it." I said, closing my eyes, remembering his lips molding against mine.

"So why are you upset?" Alice asked.

"I don't really know. I'm just...so new at this. I have no idea why I feel like this, I'm so scared. Emmett interrupted us and we didn't get a chance to say anything. Now, I'm just so confused." I finished with a sigh.

"Then just talk to him. It sounds like all you need it to understand what is truly going on between you guys," Alice told me, sitting down on the toilet in front of me.

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "He's bound to be as confused as you are. I mean, before this week, you guys practically hated each other, and now you guys are feeling something completely different. You need to talk with him and clarify exactly where you guys stand."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I didn't want to think about having to talk to Edward, to face him and know what those lips tasted like. My emotional limit had been pushed enough today.

"Right now, all I want to do is lay low, guys," I explained. "I feel like I'm going to throw up from all of this."

They sighed, not satisfied, but left me in the bathroom and let me collect my thoughts.

So we hated each other, but we also made out, and it also happened to be the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. I'm sure any other seventeen year old girl who just had her first super-hot make out session with the guy she originally loathed would be in the same position.

Maybe, I'm just too emotional right now to think straight. I took away the sexual tension in this situation, and then tried to think about what was going on. It was still confusing. I knew exactly how I felt. I couldn't explain it, but there had always been something about Edward Masen that made my blood boil, in both good and bad ways. Now, it was mostly a good (and very pleasurable) way.

But what was Edward thinking? That's definitely what was making me feel haywire right now. Was he in the same boat as me? I scoffed, unable to believe that he had ever had some unexplainable physical attraction to me. It's also not like he could have ever developed any emotional feelings for me, either. I mean, all of our conversations were always arguments. So why did he kiss me back? It couldn't have just been a spur of the moment thing. He looked like he definitely had something to say also before Emmett interrupted us.

I sighed, and made my way out of the bathroom. Luckily, all of the boys had left to their cabin, and I didn't have to see Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I spent the entire day hiding out. Isn't that just sad? I was the one who had planned this vacation, and here I was, hiding from the boy who used to annoy the hell out of me, but now I just couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it was to kiss him. _This_ is why kids and sexual tension should not mix.

It was dinner time when Alice finally stormed inside and dragged me out of the house. Alice forced me to sit down next to her, which just so happened to be right in front of Edward. I kept my eyes cast down, but I was painfully aware of how his foot was touching mine. Neither of us moved, but I could feel how tense he was by how his leg didn't move a single centimeter. I wanted to just shift my leg a little to the right, but for the life of me, I could not get my foot to move. When Edward got up to throw his plate away, I sighed, extremely relieved to be able to move my foot without having to think about touching Edward.

As everyone was finishing up dinner, Jacob came by, Renesmee right alongside him.

"Hey, everybody," he greeted. Everybody said hello, but I chanced a glance at Edward to see his mouth set in a stiff line.

"Hey Jake, hey Renesmee," I greeted.

At the sound of my voice saying Renesmee's name, Edward's brow furrowed and stared at Jake and Renesmee, then flashed down to heir linked hands.

"Whose this lovely young lady?" Esme asked.

"This is Renesmee, we met at the dance last night," he explained. Everybody greeted Renesmee, and invited them to sit and join us for dinner.

Edward had a thoughtful look on his face.

After dinner was all cleaned up, and a campfire had been started, Jake elbowed me and whispered.

"What's up with you and the brooding kid?" He asked.

"Long story," I muttered.

"You know, usually people say 'long story' when it's really not that long," he smirked. I scowled at him and shook my head. He only laughed before continuing his conversation with everyone else.

I heard a frustrated sigh, and looked to see Edward staring into the campfire, looking a lot like I bet I did at the moment. Alice and Rosalie were right, I had to talk with Edward. His eyes flashed up and caught me staring, and my heart went into overdrive and my stomach leaped up. I had to talk with him.

Just not tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Day 6:**_

_His lips were brushing against mine, teasing and searching. My arms had gone limp against my side, just enjoying the feel of his fingertips leave a waking hot trail as they feathered their way up my arms._

"_Bella," he whispered, before finally molding his lips around mine and swiping his tongue against my lower lip._

My eyes opened and my hand flew up against my chest feeling my heart beating like crazy. It was early morning, hours before dawn, and everything was still dark. I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to be able to go back to bed, so instead I hauled myself up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. It was then that I heard the knock.

I froze, but the knocking continued.

"Bella," a hoarse voice called from the front door.

_Edward._

My heart started racing, but I rushed to the front door, hoping nobody would wake up.

"Edward?" I opened the door to see him looking like he had gotten about as much sleep as I did.

"I need to talk to you," he said. "Now."

I wanted to object, but I laid my hand in his outstretched one and let him pull me outside. The moon was full and lit our way as he led me to the picnic table out front and sat me down.

"Edward?" I asked again. My hand was tingling like crazy, even after he let it go.

"Hold on," he said abruptly. His hands were pulling at his hair and he paced nervously in front of me.

"Just answer one question," he said, stopping in front of me, voice hard. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

My eyes widened and little incomprehensible sounds became streaming out of my mouth.

"Why did you kiss me back?" I finally said, shooting right back at him.

"Now is not the time for one of our very expressive arguments, Bella. Just answer the question," he said.

_Because_ _there is something about you that makes me turn to mush, and it's incredibly confusing considering a week ago, we avoided contact with each other all we could. Also, you said you hated me, and yet you kissed me back, and I would really like an answer to that question!_

I just stared at Edward, wide eyed, trying to find words. Edward shook his head angrily at my silence, and then before I knew it, he grabbed my face, weaving his left hand into my hair and pushed his lips against mine.

My reaction was like lightning. My hands flew up grabbed his neck, pushing him tighter against me, and I anxiously moved my lips with his, feeling that tingle spread throughout me and the warmth in the pit of my stomach growing again.

"Why are you kissing me?" He asked against my lips, but didn't stop.

"The better question is," I began trailing kisses down his jaw towards his neck. "why are you kissing me?"

Edward pulled me up so I was sitting on the tabletop and knelt in between my legs on the bench. His left hand grabbed my waist, while his right hand wrapped around my left thigh and kneaded the skin showing from my small sleeping shorts.

"Maybe I just really like kissing you," I muttered as his lips made their way back to mine.

"Bullshit," he muttered. A curse word had never made me feel so turned on. "You're not the kind of girl to do this with anybody just for the hell of it."

He's right.

"How do you know what kind of girl I am?" I angrily asked, even though I continued to enjoy the feeling of his hot breath against my neck as he placed open mouth kisses on it.

"Because I do," he muttered. "I know you don't believe it, but I know you. So answer the question, why are you kissing me? Just say it."

I knew exactly what he was saying. This was the confirmation I needed. He wanted me to say I liked him, but I wasn't going to go down that easily. Not to mention, there was something about his kisses and wandering hands that made me want to mess with his head.

"You say it first," I grunted, maneuvering us so that he was seated on the bench and I was straddling him.

I let my hands find the edge of his shirt, and I stroked the skin on his side. I felt him shiver beneath me, and I knew it had nothing to do with the slight chill in the night. My head found its way to his shoulder, and I moved the shirt out of the way and placed soft kisses on his skin. Edward's hands softly and slowly rubbed my lower back, and I knew we were finally going to clear things up.

"There's something about you Bella," he whispered in my ear, even though it felt like we were the only two people in the world. "There always has been. I _really_ like you."

I felt a smile spread on my lips and a content sigh escaped me. _Finally._

"I thought you hated me," I jokingly said, placing a tender kiss on his neck.

"No," he said, running a finger up my spine, causing me to shiver myself. "I though _you _hated _me_."

"No," I whispered back. "There are times when you annoy me," he laughed, "but I really like you too."

The words hung comfortable in the air, and all of the weight on my shoulders from all the frustration and confusion I'd kept pent up finally lifted.

"Good," he said, before bringing me closer to kiss me again.

However, the porch lights of the girls cabin suddenly turned on. Somebody cleared their throat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Heehee. Anyway, so that's finally cleared up, yay for Edward and Bella. Aren't teenage relationships fun, lol. Except, I don't find them to be all that great in reality, especially when I'm always much better at being friends than actually dating a guy. But that doesn't matter, because this is fanfiction! Yay!**

**So, who do you think caught them?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything Twilight related.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Day 6 cont.:**_

I jumped off of Edward, my heart racing, and my face firetruck red.

"We're going to pretend we didn't see anything," Carlisle said, Esme by his side with her hands on her hips. "Now, both of you, back to bed. We won't say anything to your parents, but for the rest of this trip, we're keeping a close eye on you two."

Esme nodded in agreement, but I could see the smirk on her face. I felt the heat on my cheeks blaze, and I quickly walked towards my cabin, eyes down. I would never be able to look Carlisle and Esme in the eyes ever again. I chanced a fleeting glance towards Edward, who was walking in a similar fashion back to his cabin. He glanced up, and sent me an embarrassed, but content smile. I think I melted a little bit.

Luckily, Carlisle and Esme stayed outside for a while, and I was able to compose myself before the sun began to rise. Surprisingly enough, everyone woke up early, so I was able to hide behind everybody whenever I was around Carlisle or Esme. Rosalie and Alice kept sending me strange looks, but I refused to answer any questions right now. I just needed to enjoy the bliss of everything privately for a day.

When time for breakfast came, I kept a steady gaze on the door, waiting for Edward to walk through. It's not like I would run up and kiss him with everybody watching, but when he finally came in, I sure wanted to.

His eyes immediately found me, and the most blush-inducing smile flitted across his lips. He promptly sat down beside me, but didn't say anything. In fact, throughout breakfast, we didn't even turn our heads toward each other, but that didn't stop his leg from bumping against mine, or occasionally bringing his hand under the table to brush mine. I kept myself as composed as possible, knowing Alice, and Rosalie were watching us like hawks.

"So what are we doing today?" Emmett, asked, patting his stomach lovingly after finishing his monstrous breakfast.

"Just wait until we're all settled, Emmett, jeez, " Alice said. "In a couple hours, we can go swimming or something."

Everyone agreed, and left to go find something to do until our stomachs settled. Carlisle silently pointed at Edward and I, who were still sitting, and gestured his warning that he was watching us. He then left the room, and Edward finally turned to me. I was about to say something but he leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," I sighed before stealing another chaste kiss. Funny, this morning we couldn't keep our hands off of each other, and now we were being super careful. Everyone was in the other room, anyway.

"So I kind of had something I wanted to ask you," he said. His emerald green eyes looked a bit nervous.

"Yes?"

"Are you my...I mean, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, voice shaking a bit. I couldn't help the smile on my face. How did we go from arguing on a frequent basis, to these soft spoken conversations?

"Hmm," I said, pretending to think about it. Edward's eyes narrowed playfully. "Are you going to keep annoying me?"

"Of course," Edward snickered, bumping his shoulder into mine.

"Well then, how could I refuse?" I answered, tangling my hand in his hair and bringing him in to kiss me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**First day of senior year:**_

"Well, hello there, Mr. Annoying-jerk-who-decided-to-scare-the-crap-out-of-me-last night!" I seethed as I got out of my truck and walked towards Edward who was smirking next to his stupid silver Volvo.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said smoothly, but that stupid smirk on his stupid pretty face gave him away.

"Really? So you don't know anything about some creeper outside my bedroom window last night who was tapping on my window, and then left in some shiny silver car?" I challenged.

He only smiled. The other students were walking by without noticing a thing. Edward and I arguing was nothing new. In fact, it was still a daily thing that happened between the two of us, but that's the way I liked it.

I swiftly turned around and began walking towards school. I could hear Edward's footsteps following me.

"Come on, Bella," he chided. I kept walking.

"Don't make me force it out of you," he taunted. I said nothing. Before I could react, his hand encircled my wrist and he pulled me back to him. His lips landed on mine, and I felt myself smile a bit.

A collective gasp sounded around us, and I knew kids were staring. I could just hear their thoughts. Edward and Bella? I thought they hated each other? I guess not anymore.

"You're still an annoying jerk," I mumbled against Edward's lips.

"I know," he answered.

"Ew, can you guys stop making out. That's all you've done since the end of our trip. Don't you guys ever take a break to catch your breath?" Emmett teased, walking up with the rest of the group. Everyone rolled their eyes, and cracked jokes at the shocked faces of our fellow students around them. They had had time to get used to the idea of Edward and me, but it looks like everyone in school would be dying to figure out what happened by the end of the day.

"Come on," I said, rolling my eyes and dragging Edward behind me.

"Yes ma'am," He said, falling in step beside me. He walked me to my first class, ignoring all of the confused looks around us. Heck, I was confused for the longest of time, now it's their turn to be confused.

"So, meet you in the storage closet in an hour," Edward joked, smiling suggestively. I laughed, and pushed him away from me.

"Don't be like Emmett," I said, but I was kind of craving some alone time. Everybody had been keeping a watch on us like a hawk. They were convinced that all of the tension over the years between Edward and I would explode, and we might do something drastic that nobody wanted to know about. I was starting to become convinced of this theory, especially since my hands were itching for the kind of contact Edward and I had had on the last nights of our vacation. Once we got home, we were never alone.

"I'll see you later," Edward said sweetly, kissing the corner of my mouth.

I narrowed my eyes, signaling my unhappiness with that move. Edward laughed, then leaned in for a better goodbye. I entered the classroom, feeling a little dizzy from our kiss. _Maybe I should try and find out where the janitor's closet is._

I laughed to myself, shaking my head. Looks like I was done with the confusing part of our relationship. Let's see if I can survive the teenage hormonal side of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uhg, I hate endings. If you've read any of my other stories, you know how bad I am with them. Anyway, yay, it's finally done! It sucks, because I wanted this to be a strict summer fanfiction, but I'm just now finishing it in October. Oh well. Maybe I'll try my hands at some holiday inspired one-shots. You know, I should be focusing on college applications, instead. Lol.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading everybody! Have any suggestions for me. Should I revise this for a different ending? Thanks for everybody's participation, I love you guys!**

**By the way, reviews are always welcome, even if it's five years after this has been uploaded!  
><strong>


End file.
